Spring 2008 SGA Election
The Spring 2008 SGA Election took place on March 11th and 12th on ASAP. The run-off was on March 25th and 26th. The election was overseen by SGA chief justice Dan Iza. Executives Candidates in bold were awarded the position; candidates in italics were put into a run-off election. President *''Christina Gomez: 37.24% (528 votes)'' *''Matthew DeLeon: 25.39% (360 votes)'' *Jaime Villanueva: 17.07% (242 votes) *Simon Fraser: 10.86% (154 votes) *Brandt Schermann: 7.69% (109 votes) *Write-ins: 1.76% (25 votes) *Total votes: 1,418 Run-off *'Christina Gomez: 53.46% (394 votes)' *Matthew DeLeon: 46.54% (343 votes) *Total votes: 737 Vice President *'Christian Menefee: 96.55% (1,176 votes)' *Write-ins: 3.45% (42 votes) *Total votes: 1,218 Treasurer *''Jordan Raymond: 39.72% (458 votes)'' *''Fabian Vasquez: 30.01% (346 votes)'' *Joseph Garza: 28.45% (328 votes) *Write-ins: 1.82% (21 votes) *Total votes: 1,153 Run-off *'Fabian Vasquez: 51.62% (350 votes)' *Jordan Raymond: 48.38% (328 votes) *Total votes: 678 Recording Secretary *''Derek Bell: 43.12% (489 votes)'' *''Kort Jackson: 28.31% (321 votes)'' *Carey Neal: 27.78% (315 votes) *Write-ins: 0.79% (9 votes) *Total votes: 1,134 Run-off *'Derek Bell: 57.12% (385 votes)' *Kort Jackson: 42.88% (289 votes)"Student body elects new SGA president, vice-president". UTSA Today from 4/10/06. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 674 College Representatives College of Architecture Representative (1 seat) *'Jeremy Herrod: 52.63% (10 votes)' *Fernando Garcia: 47.37% (9 votes) *Total votes: 19 College of Business Representative (5 seats) *'Nicole Muñoz: 34.09% (75 votes)' *'Willie Thomas: 18.18% (40 votes)' *'Ben King: 12.73% (28 votes)' *'Melissa Cordero: 8.64% (19 votes)' *'Derek Trimm: 5.91% (13 votes)' *Lawrence Tijerina: 5% (11 votes) *Juan Carlos Montalvo Garza: 5% (11 votes) *Matthew Golder: 5% (11 votes) *Eliana Suarez: 2.27% (5 votes) *Write-ins: 3.18% (7 votes) *Total votes: 220 College of Education and Human Development Representative (4 seats) *'Christina Stevenson: 30.71% (39 votes)' *'Rachel Andrews: 20.47% (26 votes)' *'Leticia Allen: 18.9% (24 votes)' *'Jennifer Grant: 18.11% (23 votes)' *Kimberly Olsen: 11.81% (15 votes) *Total votes: 127 College of Engineering Representative (2 seats) *'Matthew Ellison: 96.77% (60 votes)' *Write-ins: 3.23% (2 votes) *Total votes: 62 College of Liberal and Fine Arts Representative (5 seats) *'Tomi Yamamoto: 23.1% (64 votes)' *'Gin ju Im: 17.33% (48 votes)' *'Brent Ward: 15.88% (44 votes)' *'Matthew Linder: 13.72% (38 votes)' *'Jose Benavides: 11.55% (32 votes)' *Miguel Guerra: 9.75% (27 votes) *Tyler Buske: 5.78% (16 votes) *Write-ins: 2.89% (8 votes) *Total votes: 277 College of Public Policy Representative (1 seat) *'Edward Nichols (write-in): 33.33% (3 votes)' *Other write-ins: 66.67% (6 votes) *Total votes: 9 College of Sciences Representative (5 seats) *'Laura Carr: 32.75% (56 votes)' *'Eric Ruiz: 21.64% (37 votes)' *'Desiree Franks: 12.28% (21 votes)' *'Margie DeYoung: 10.53% (18 votes)' *'Kevin Robin: 7.02% (12 votes)' *David Rafferty: 5.26% (9 votes) *Marco Leung: 4.68% (8 votes) *Write-ins: 5.85% (10 votes) *Total votes: 171 Other Representatives Undeclared Representative (3 seats) *'Patton Phelps: 43.01% (40 votes)' *'Angelica Medina: 40.86% (38 votes)' *'Chase Levy: 15.05% (14 votes)' *Write-ins: 1.08% (1 vote) *Total votes: 93 Sophomore Representative (3 seats) *'Martin Chavez, Jr.: 89.39% (160 votes)' *'Pardeis Hedari (write-in): 1.68% (3 votes)' *Other write-ins: 8.94% (16 votes) *Total votes: 179 Junior Representative (3 seats) *'Elizabeth Cepeda: 46.6% (89 votes)' *'Andrew Dossman: 28.8% (55 votes)' *'Vasooda Kumar: 21.99% (42 votes)' *Write-ins: 2.62% (5 votes) *Total votes: 191 Senior Representative (3 seats) *'Jasmine Waldon: 42.55% (100 votes)' *'Jennifer Bigler: 28.51% (67 votes)' *'Jason Perkins: 25.96% (61 votes)' *Write-ins: 2.98% (7 votes) *Total votes: 235 Graduate Representative (3 seats) *Write-ins: 100% (15 votes)"Student government announces election results". UTSA Today from 3/19/08. Retrieved August 21, 2012. No plurality was achieved amongst eligible candidates. References Category:Student Government Association Category:2007-2008 at UTSA